


Moonlight Reflections

by orphan_account



Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-23
Updated: 2004-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-25 02:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1626854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Hope</p>
    </blockquote>





	Moonlight Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hope

 

 

Title: Moonlight Reflections

Fandom: Wicked

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story belong to me.

Rating: NC-17

It was around midnight, on the third night of their journey to see the Wizard. Glinda huddled up ever closer next to Elphaba -for warmth and protection, nothing more, of course- and thought. Thinking had been coming so much easier for her these days, and tonight it seemed as if the thoughts would never stop coming. She thought of Ama Clutch, of Doctor Dillamond, of their group, of that horrible little Grommetik and its owner, Madame Morrible. The woman's carp-like face appeared in her mind and she shuddered slightly. Elphaba's hand came up and softly stroked her hair, much to Glinda's surprise.

"Elphie?" she asked uncertainly.

Elphaba said nothing, just continued to absentmindedly stroke her hair. Glinda looked up at her, and gasped at the way her face almost seemed to glow in the moonlight. She was taken aback by the sadness and determination reflected in her face and the distant look in her eyes, and she was seized by the sudden desire to kiss her. And so that's exactly what she did.

Though at first Elphaba stiffened in surprise, she did not resist or push away, much to Glinda's relief. Before long, Elphaba returned the kiss, and it began to deepen. Their rapidly growing passion shocked them both, but they couldn't have stopped even if they had wanted to. Hands wandered and groped and became tangled in hair, teeth nipped and tongues caressed. They broke apart just long enough to take a few gasping breaths before their lips met once again in a heated frenzy.

She grasped the edge of Elphaba's nightgown, making the other girl cringe slightly. Glinda cupped her cheek comfortingly, and gently stroked her swollen lips with her thumb. Elphaba relaxed and allowed the other girl to undress her, then awkwardly removed Glinda's nightclothes in turn. No words were spoken; none were needed. When they were both naked, Glinda draped herself across her lover's body, amazed at the way they seemed to fit together perfectly. Then, her mouth was everywhere. Kissing her lips, nibbling her earlobes, sucking on her long, slender neck. Glinda felt as though she couldn't ever possibly get enough.

When she lowered her head to feast on Elphaba's breasts, she thought she'd surely die of pleasure. The nipples were firm but pliant, and she sucked deeply on them, as if trying to devour them whole. She twisted her head and used her molars to chew lightly on the nipple, drawing appreciative moans from Elphaba. She heard a few more moans when she began to suck leisurely on the pebbled nub, and realized they were coming from her. Soon it became impossible to tell the difference between her moans and Elphaba's, as she dealt the same treatment to the other nipple and slowly began to work her way down.

Glinda's hands roamed all over Elphaba's back and buttocks as she licked and kissed her way down the dark stomach. She paid particular attention to her navel, nibbling all around it and dipping her tongue in repeatedly, enjoying the taste and the way her lover squirmed beneath her. With a parting kiss to the navel, she moved on. Instead of focusing her attentions on the mass of dark curls between Elphaba's legs, however, Glinda scooted back in order to lavish attention on one of her feet. She gently bit each one of Elphaba's toes and kissed her way up the insole. She swirled her tongue around the anklebone and licked her way up the slender calves. She paused in her journey to pay special regards to the soft skin behind the knee, relishing the way Elphaba gasped and bucked in response.

She lazily traced her tongue up the long, elegant thigh, thoroughly enjoying the effect it was having on both of them. When she had reached the top of the thigh, she sat up, and reached for the other leg. Slowly, gently, Glinda scraped her fingernails across the sole of her lover's foot, and up the entirety of her leg, causing goose bumps to erupt and making both of them shudder with delight. Glinda smiled blissfully at this, and nudged the silky green thighs further apart. She lowered her head and nuzzled the glistening curls, inhaling deeply. She found the scent irresistible, and didn't hesitate to cover the area with her mouth.

She groaned deeply at her first taste of the other girl's arousal. It was heavenly to her and she couldn't seem to get enough of it. She thrust her tongue deeply into the tight opening over and over again, desperate for more and almost oblivious to Elphaba's bucking hips and hands tangling in her hair. She swiped her tongue up the entire length of her sex, paying special attention to the protruding knot at the top. It wasn't long before Elphaba was writhing beneath her and crying out as she reached her peak.

Glinda slowly ceased her ministrations, then crawled back up the length of Elphaba's body. She lowered her head to kiss her again, but was surprised to find herself being pulled further up, until she was straddling the other girl's stomach. Before she could react, Elphaba's lips had covered one of her nipples and one of her hands had come up to tease the other one. Glinda didn't think it was possible for her to feel pleasure any more intense than this, and then Elphaba's other hand slipped between her legs, and she didn't think at all.

It wasn't long before Elphaba's long, nimble fingers had Glinda screaming out her name, her body rigid. When she finally came down from the orgasmic high, she rolled off of Elphaba and nestled in next to her once more. She wrapped her arms around her and laid her head on her shoulder.

"I love you, Elphaba," she said.

"I know you do," was Elphaba's reply.

Glinda knew that was all she was ever going to get from Elphaba, but at that moment, in that tiny inn by the Yellow Brick Road, it was enough.

 

 

 


End file.
